Clandestino
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 13 Tema: IzuminokamixSaniwa Con el trato diario comenzó a volverse una necesidad para mí el verle, oírle, sentirle cerca.


**Pues como vi que había ikntober y Kinktober (mamadisimo xD), se me hincharon los ovarios hacer un Fictober para Touken ranbu.**  
 **La lista está en mi Fanpage de FB por si gustan ir a ver o participar :3**  
 **y bueno aclaraciones obligatorias.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, ósea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu – Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu – Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi –Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi – Romanización Simple.**

 **Nuevamente por Saniwa haré mención a una chica.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Clandestino~**

 _No sé… en qué momento terminamos en esta situación, ella tiene algo que ha llamado mi atención todo este tiempo._

 _Ella, la chica que justo ahora está limpiándole el rostro a Houcho, con su amabilidad y compasión ha logrado que algo en mi despertase._

 _No logro explicármelo, no fue ella quien me recibió en este lugar._

 _Aquel día, a la primer persona que vi fue a Kunihiro, después de él vi a Yasusada y a Kashu, después me encontré con Nagasone y Yoshiyuki._

 _Me alegró encontrarme con viejos conocidos, y al principio no me importaba mucho conocer al "Amo", me parecía increíble cuando oía a los Tanto decir "Saniwa es muy linda, siempre nos procura"._

 _En ese momento pensaba._

" _¿Quién llama a su amo lindo? Sé que varios de nuestros antiguos amos eran bien parecidos, pero de eso a lindo hay un abismo de diferencia."_

 _Hasta que por fin pude conocer al "Amo", amable, compasiva y sobre todo procuraba a todos y cada uno de los que aquí estaban, incluso a los que llegamos durante su ausencia nos brindó tiempo de calidad para conocernos, aprender más de nosotros y a la vez nosotros aprendíamos de ella._

 _Con el trato diario comenzó a volverse una necesidad para mí el verle, oírle, sentirle cerca. Verla platicar tan animada con cualquier otro me hacía sentir cierta molestia, incluso ahora, el cómo le sonríe a Houcho, los cuidados que tiene con otros me irrita._

 _No lo entendía al principio, por lo que acudí a Kasen, con la de libros que tenía, seguro que encontraba el problema, pero ni aun así._

 _Estaba comenzando a irritarme demasiado, hasta que ella me confrontó, me cuestionó todo el tiempo que me pasaba._

 _Me excusé diciendo que no comprendía ciertos comportamientos humanos y ella comenzó a burlarse de mí, terminó jalándome hasta el árbol de la ciudadela, ahí se sentó en el suelo y me invitó a sentarme y así lo hice._

 _Comenzó dándome vagas explicaciones para finalizar con que ni ella comprendía ciertas cosas, pero extrañamente, el que me sonriera todo el tiempo me generaba una sensación de felicidad, muy distinta a la que siento cuando hablo de Hijikata._

 _Después de esa charla consulté nuevamente con Kasen, pero no fui a pedirle libros sino a preguntarle directamente, también acudí con Mikazuki._

—Oya~, sino mal recuerdo Lady Nene describió el amor de esa manera.

— ¿Amor?

— "Desear ver bien a esa persona, velar para que su sonrisa no se vaya.

Mirarle a los ojos y sentir que la oscuridad, el miedo o cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento malo se esfume es obra del amor.

Es complicado, pero hermoso, en ocasiones asusta pero también es una forma de alimentar el espíritu.

Hay distintos tipos de amor, pero la finalidad siempre es estar agradecido por poder ver a esa persona."

 _De alguna forma, mientras él decía todo eso mi mente sólo mostraba su imagen y mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte._

 _Él se rió._ —Parece que te enamoraste de la señorita.

— ¿Ha?

 _Sentí la cara arder y un deseo enorme de ocultar mi rostro, me tomo tiempo, pero confirmé que en efecto lo que él dijo era cierto, terminé enamorándome de ella, terminé sintiendo un "amor clandestino", soy un Tsukumogami, mi deber es proteger la historia y estar bajo sus órdenes, pero…_

— ¿Izumi?

— ¿Si?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

 _Algo en mí, me dice que no será una simple charla._

 **~0~**

—Izumi… me da la impre-

 _Perdóneme._

¡Zaz!

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

 _Era normal que reaccionara así._

—Seño-

 _Si al final ella también me iba a besar…_

 _¿Por qué me pegó entonces?_

—Perdona por la bofetada.

— ¿Ah? Bueno, era natural.

 _Esa dulce sonrisa suya. Asumo que si vuelvo a besarla, no me va a golpear._

 _Es agradable, no sólo la sensación física, sino el poder comunicaros de esta forma._

 _Sigo siendo un Tsukugami cuyo deber es proteger la historia, aun así me alegra saber que este "amor clandestino" es bilateral._

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Lo sé soy la lechera ok no.**

 **Corto pero considero yo que lindo, y si no díganme y nos damos en la madre ok no.**

 **;)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
